The Story Of Us
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: It is said that soul mates can recognize each other throughout time. Bella Swan has lived a long life, she just doesn't know about it. When she moves to Fork to take care of her sick Father, she meets a boy who seems to recognize her. And worse, she is drawn to him even though he terrifies her.
1. Begin Again

**A/N: **This is a little story that demanded to be written down. It's relatively short- about six or so chapters. I appreciate you taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy! Comments are always appreciated.

"**Begin Again."**

Bella Swan is immeasurably different from other girls her age. She is quiet and reserved yet is exceedingly brave for a young woman of her stature. While other teenagers were sunbathing in bikinis and spending their allowances at the mall, she was sitting in the shade with her book of the moment; saving every cent she's ever earned for college. It is a trait her Father had passed down to her. He works hard for everything in life, yet would not hesitate to give the shirt off of his back to his fellow man. This has been embedded in her since birth. She's has never questioned it, she's never had a reason to. Her Mother, who did not possess this quality, would tell her that one day, she would offer more than she had to give away. Bella did not see how that was a bad thing.

It was not uncommon for Charlie to call her from time to time. Since she lived with Renee, Bella rarely got to see her Father. Because of this, she went out of her way to ensure they talked. That was another thing that set Bella apart. She didn't feel the need to shut her family out. Hormones or not, they were all she had. This call was unlike the others for many different reasons. She couldn't pinpoint it in that moment, but it was the call that would change every truth she thought she knew.

One thing that was different was her Mother. On a usual day, Renee would hand her the phone and go back to her hobby of the instant. Sometimes it was tap dance, sometimes it was pottery, and sometimes Bella didn't bother to ask what she was doing. Whatever it was, it never kept Renee's attention for long. On that day, her Mother handed her the kitchen phone, which was attached to a long out-of-date cord that was too tangled to reach anywhere. Instead of turning her attention to her fad, Renee leaned against the brightly painted counter. She watched as her daughter took the phone from her and pressed it against her ear.

Bella should have known something was wrong in that second. Renee is not the type to eavesdrop. When she wants to know something, she would flat out ask and expect a straight answer. Because of this, Bella rarely tells her anything but the truth. But she didn't notice anything unusual. It wasn't until she greeted her Father that she realized this would be anything but the usual conversation.

It might be strange, but Bella truly enjoyed conversations with her Father. They were both introspective people, and did not spend a lot of time of frivolous things. They didn't talk about celebrities, or the high school drama that went on at all times. They talked about their lives. About options for college or Charlie's fishing adventures. It was the only way they were really in each other's lives. And Bella took advantage of this.

"Dad!" Bella greeted him warmly, not expecting him to call until at least the next day.

"Hey, Bells." His voice was thick with what she assumed was exhaustion. "Senior year is getting closer to ending every day. You must be excited."

"I suppose." She responded, letting her fingers become knotted in the phone's cord. "I don't feel the same nostalgia my classmates do. They act like the world will explode any second now." Charlie started to chuckle, the same chuckle she had heard her entire life but was interrupted by a wet and determined sounding cough. Bella lets her fingers graze the necklace that hangs from her neck. It had become a habit over the years. As hot as it got outside, the jade stone was always cool. It was comforting for her.

Bella frowned into the phone. Charlie, much like herself, never got sick. It was so extremely rare for them, she could not remember the last time she had even had the sniffles, much less a cough like that. "Have you been working too much lately? You sound dreadful!" Bella took little notice to her Mother moving from her position by the counter to the kitchen stool under the pretense of drinking her tea.

"No, nothing like that." He said after clearing his throat. "I've actually been cutting back at the station."

Her body instantly stopped as her mind went into overdrive. Her stomach clenched the way it did in horror movies. The feeling of absolute dismay. Charlie never slowed down. Never. It simply wasn't an option. They had spent hours arguing about it. And all Charlie would ever say was: "The law doesn't stop needing to be enforced just because of a few pesky germs." All she could do was roll her eyes.

"You've been delegating, old man?" She laughed, trying to make light of the situation even as the knot in her stomach grew heavier. "What, is the world ending?"

"Doctor's orders." His words were simple, but held great meaning behind them. Bella felt her knees grow weak, her legs heavier.

Everything was about to change, she could sense it. Bella wanted to pause this moment. The few seconds before she asked the question she couldn't take back. She wanted to live where her life was still simple. But as she was about to learn, it would never be simple again.

"You- you're sick?" She managed to get the words out as she leaned against the wall for support. Her words must have been as shaky as the legs that held her up. She had no way of knowing.

"Now don't you go worrying about me, young lady." Charlie said without even taking the breath. Bella wasn't a very dramatic person, unless it came to the people she loves. "I've already started treatment. My Doctors are doing everything they can."

"What kind of treatment?" Her voice was unrecognizable. The fear of the next words that would come from her Father was almost unbearable.

"I have cancer, Bells."

Bella doesn't remember how she responded. She doesn't remember Charlie trying to calm her and she doesn't remember hanging up on him. She hardly recognized the touch of her Mother, who now stood in front of her. "It's going to be okay, Bella."

The young girl shook her head, trying to dispose of the clouds that were causing a storm in her mind. "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Renee kept her hands on her daughter, even though it was the last thing Bella wanted. She wanted to go back several hours. She wanted to go back to a time where her biggest worries included her English paper and how to somehow avoid prom.

"He didn't want you to worry. You've been waiting for college letters and he didn't want to add to your stress."

Bella scoffed. Even at seventeen years old, she understood that there were much more important things in life than college. Renee had always told her to continue striving for more and more in life. While Bella knew that she meant well, she didn't agree. She wanted a complete and satisfied life. She didn't want to work so hard for one thing and miss everything else.

"I have to go there." She said with eyes as wide as the day she was born.

"Isabella…" The older woman said somberly as she lifted the auburn hair out of her daughter's face.

"No, Mom. I have to go there." Bella said insistently. To her, she did not have another choice. She didn't want to think of the alternative.

"I don't know if you should. This kind of sickness, it doesn't always get better. It might only get worse." The woman took a deep breath before she continued. She couldn't sugarcoat this. Bella had to understand. "He has pancreatic cancer. It's not easy, and it won't be pretty. I need you to know what you are walking into."

"There is no other option. He shouldn't have to be alone in this." Bella whispered, suddenly feeling very tired. She looked up at her Mother, silently praying she would understand. Renee had lost her Father when she was younger than Bella, and it didn't take much for her to remember that time. She looked at her young daughter, who was barely on the edge of adult life and knew there would be no talking her out of this. She takes the girl's small hands in her own and tries to smile.

"You truly are an old soul, Bella."

**July 1918**

Edward Masen Jr. had his entire life in front of him. He was born less than a year after his parents had married in the turn of a new century. He was raised conservative, and was truly the highlight of his family's life. His laughter would brighten the day of his Mother, who couldn't bring herself to reprimand him for dragging mud into the house. On days that he was feeling blue, she would sneak him an extra dessert away from the eyes of his Father. She would sit with him as he went to sleep, and tell him stories from her childhood. Sometimes they were made up, full of magic and epic battles. But most of the time, they were simple stories. She told him how her Father had taught her to milk a cow and how she had gotten stuck in the apple tree on her property. He liked those stories the best. Even from a young age, Edward could see the happiness that lite up her eyes. That was more magical to him than dragons.

He didn't have quite the same relationship with his Father. He wouldn't exactly call Edward Sr. a callous man, but he wasn't very forthcoming with his affections. It wasn't the older man's fault exactly. He had just been raised a different way than his Mother had. He was taught that if you ever truly wanted anything in life, you had to be willing to give up absolutely everything to get it. Nothing was ever handed to him, his Father had been sure of that. He would have to work if he wanted to be considered to follow in his Father's footsteps. Edward Sr. had been a lawyer, who took the law very seriously. He taught his son the same values. Edward did not mind the work. It was all he ever knew. Even at the age of seventeen, his future looked bright.

He took his time that morning. It was a Saturday, and the sun was brighter than it had been in weeks. He walked into the kitchen, finding his Mother frowning over the radio on the kitchen counter. She had been doing that a lot lately. There was a sickness that was spreading across the country affectionately nicknamed the three day fever. He would hear the same words everyday: "It is not uncommon to be healthy in the morning and to die from the disease in the evening." He tried not to let them trouble him, as there was nothing he could do about it. But it didn't stop his Mother from pressing her palm to his face every evening if just to ensure her son's health for one more day.

"Haven't you had enough of that?" Edward asked her warmly as he kissed her cheek.

"Not until it is officially behind us." Elizabeth said firmly as she reached for another mug. "Tea, Edward?"

"No thanks. I think I'll go for a walk. It's such an attractive day." He told her before taking a large bite out of a peach. The juice spilled over the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

"Be safe." She warned, flashing him a brilliant smile as she wiped the juice from his face. "My beautiful son."

Edward refrained from rolling his eyes. Having no siblings, his Mother was overly protective of him. He let her, if only because he knew she needed to. He waved a farewell to her and set off into the intensely bright sun. Being a creature of habit, he always traveled the same roads. He would find himself noticing the same flowers and waving at the same people. It cheered him as he basked in the routine of his stroll. There appeared to be more people in the park on that day. It seemed he wasn't the only one to recognize the exquisiteness of that particular day. As many times as Edward had walked that very path, in that very park, he never failed to enjoy each moment.

Off in an adjacent field, were two young children trying their best to get their kite off of the ground. He beamed, finding some humor in their frustration. He watched as they plotted and as the older one took off running with the simply designed kite in his hands. The boy let go at exactly the right moment and rejoiced as the contraption caught wind and took off flying into the sky. The children jumped in victory, and his smile widened.

He watched for a few more moments as he continued down the dirt path. The moment he looked away, a quick yet bright light shined in his eyes and once again his attention was taken away from the road under his feet. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did he noticed something more intensely stunning than anything else in the park. The reflection came from a necklace, a gold chain the hung from the neck of the most picturesque young woman he had ever seen. The sun seemed to be rising in front of her, illuminating the smooth surface of her skin. Her hair was pinned up away from her face, the natural golden red highlights bringing out the slight pink of her cheeks. She was truly the definition of lovely, and Edward decided in that moment that he must know her.

It only took a moment of distraction before he was no longer taking in the beauty that was this mysterious young woman and was instead kissing the dirt that he once walked on. He groaned, feeling the rocks that were now digging into his organs. He was utterly mortified, and could only hope that the youthful beauty had not seen him become better acquainted with the earth.

"Oh no!" The voice which Edward could only assume belonged to her was more delightfully charming than he could have anticipated. The sun retracted and was replaced with the shade of someone standing over him. He managed to look up to see her, holding her flawless hand out to help him. She looked even softer from this angle and he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her. Edward could live the rest of his life without the sun, as long as he had her to brighten his world.

"Are you okay?" She asked, oblivious to the thought process going on in the young man's mind. Edward reached out for her hand, noting that it was even smoother than it looked.

"Oh yes, I am fine." He said once he was on his feet, dusting the dirt off of his clothes. "Thank you, Miss."

She smiled at him, and he was spellbound. "I'm Edward Masen." He somehow managed to say once he found his voice again. He was desperate to know her name. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Nellie Ann Carter." She greeted him warmly. It wasn't until that moment Edward noticed her Father standing a few feet away. She must have been walking with him, but he had not observed the older man.

"Let's go, Nellie." Her Father said upon making eye contact with Edward.

"Goodbye, Edward." Nellie offered him a smile, and he was nothing less than dazzled. She turned away to return to her Father, but Edward stayed firmly planted to the ground. He watched as she disappeared from in front of him, but refused to let her disappear from his life. He came to his senses as she was about to turn the corner and leave his eyesight and instantaneously followed her. He had never felt so instantly connected to someone. He had courted his fair share of young woman, but it was more of something he felt like he should do, rather than he needed to do. Becoming attached to Nellie was as easy as falling to the ground had been. Both had happened quickly, and were out of Edward's control.

Edward understood exactly how insane it was to follow someone he has barely met, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He also understood that if her Father saw him following them, he would likely lose a few teeth. Edward should have worried about these things, but he simply had to see her again. He could willingly accept the consequences that came with being caught, but he couldn't accept not seeing her again. He watched as she walked, the dress of her skirt falling delicately across her legs with each step. He followed her back down the path he had come only a short time before. He followed her down the road and past his house, where he could imagine his Mother in the kitchen preparing dinner. He followed them until she followed her Father into a house that stood taller than the ones around it. It was vast in size and pure in color. Even the extravagance of the house paled in comparison to her intricate beauty. He stands a distance away, wondering how he can possibly convince her of his good intentions. How could he possibly court such a woman, who could put him on his knees with the slight flutter of a smile?

"Nellie Ann Carter." Edward said the name out loud, letting the sound of it wash over him. He would walk home by himself that night, but he wouldn't be alone. He would never be alone again, as long as he had Nellie floating around in his head. He wasn't sure what his next move would be, but one thing was certain. Edward Masen would never be the same.


	2. Enchanted

**a/n: **Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed or simply took the time to read the first chapter of my little story here. It brings me a great sense of joy to know my work is being read. Anyways, here is chapter two. I like to have the majority of the next chapter written before I publish the last one. So expect chapter three shortly. Once again, all comments and concerns are appreciated. Enjoy!

**"Enchanted"**

That morning was hell. Bella rose from her bed letting the sun streaming from her window soak into her skin. It was today that she was leaving her childhood room behind in favor of a small town and a sick father. She packed up her life into two small suitcases, including the few possessions she couldn't bear to leave behind. Renee failed to keep her emotions in check, sighing longingly as they prepared to leave. They both understood that the younger woman was doing the right thing. As much as she loved her Mom, she could not give her any more comfort than a silence kiss on Renee's soft cheek. It was the same kiss Renee would give her in the rare times Bella would be too scared to sleep. It wasn't much, but she seemed to appreciate it nonetheless.

Bella's hands quiver, alerting her to her own nervousness. It wasn't because of the curve ball life had just thrown at her. No, the slightly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach was caused by the idea of stepping onto the plane. She had always been the brave one. Living with her Mother, she had been the one to kill spiders and take out the trash. During a storm she would quietly sneak into her Mom's room, not because she needed the comfort, but knew that Renee would. But the thought of being strapped into a seat ten thousand feet in the air was enough to make her heart thrash around in her chest.

She could feel it, the anxious, restless sensation as soon as Renee's beat up old car reached the curb of the airport. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked as the car rested forward after being placed in park. The door squeaked as it opened, a small reminder that she was indeed leaving.

"Yes." Bella murmured, fleeing the safety of the car as she dreaded the emotional scene she could sense was coming. But as if she was oblivious to Bella's reluctance, Renee was at her side in a moment, before she even had the chance to grab her bags.

The woman took her daughter into her arms, giving her the kind of hug only a Mother could give. "You let me know if you need anything." She muttered through the tears she had not let fall. "I mean it. Say the word, and you can come home."

Bella nodded into her shoulder, not daring to say a single word. She knew that Renee had meant it. But one thing that she failed to understand is that Bella wasn't worried about being homesick. In her eyes, she was going home. It took a while, but she finally extricated herself from her Mother before the woman had the chance to make herself sick with grief. With shaking hands, she waved to Renee and walked into the terminal.

The trip itself was quick but even knowing that didn't help the nerves Bella felt. The second the plane had left the ground, she was daydreaming about the green lush that covered the small town of Forks, Washington. She longed to be on the ground, breathing in the distinctive kind of fresh air that came with being surrounded by that many trees. She kept her eyes closed almost the entire time, in hopes of being blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She imagined she was sitting in the woods, surrounded by fragrant flowers as the sun barely broke through the trees to illuminate the pages of her favorite book. She would take that over an airplane any day.

It was midafternoon by the time she finally stepped off of the plane. The feeling of dread, which had sat with her the entire trip, departed and was replaced by a calming sense of relief. This place had become a safe haven for her, so to speak. If ever there had been a time she had to get away from everything- Phoenix, the suffocating sun, Renee and all of her last minute antics, she was only a short plane ride away from Forks. This was where her existence had begun. This was where her Father had taken her Mother after they first got married. Where they had tried to build a life together and where she had been born. She tried not to think of the failures that had happened here, too. This had been where her parents had fallen out of love, and where her Mother and left her Father for the last time. Those things didn't take away from the beauty that was around her, they added to it. The disappointments that had taken place here gave the old town a more personal sense of history. A sense of home.

Her eyes searched the terminal for Charlie, straining to see past the masses of people welcoming their loved ones off of the plane. Being a basic type of man, he doesn't stand out at first. It is not until Bella made her way around several people embracing that she finally spots him, standing against the window away from the chaos of receptions. She smiles and heads straight for him. But it isn't until she gets closer that she can see the changes the sickness has caused. He seems skinnier, his police uniform fitting looser around his torso and shoulders. He looks older, much older than the last time she saw him. But what worries her most of all is the look of pure exhaustion in his eyes. It strikes her that the wall seems to be holding him up. The realization makes her sick to her stomach.

He looks up as she approaches, and she notices some light come back into his eyes. Even growing up away from Charlie, she was a duplicate of her Father. Both the type to avoid conflict, and public shows of affection. Neither of them are hugging people. But upon reaching him, she abandons her bags and sinks into her Father's arms. She hugs him as tightly as she thinks he can handle. And as thrown off as he is at first, he returns her hold.

"Welcome home, kid." He pulls away from her after a moment.

He reaches out to grab her bags, but she flat out refuses to let him take them. "No way, old man." She teases. But in reality, she doesn't want to see him struggle to carry her things.

The drive from Port Angeles to Forks isn't a long one, and is spent mostly in silence. Neither of them feeling the need for unnecessary conversation, it was a comfortable trip. Bella let out of a breath of relief upon reaching her childhood home. Nothing was different. From the divot in the small lawn from the time Charlie had tried to teach her to kick a football to the small bed of flowers she had planted in an effort to add some color to the grey house. It was all the same, and it gave her a sense of belonging.

The only thing that was different was the truck that sat in the driveway. A mammoth of a truck, the color of full-bodied rust, looking like it had survived the First World War. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, even as she retrieved her bags. It was Charlie's whistle that took her attention away from it.

"Hey Bells." He hardly gave her time to respond before throwing a dangling object in her direction. "Think fast!"

He had always wanted a sports loving child, but was never disappointed in Bella's lack of hand eye coordination. Even when the keys dropped at her feet. She picked them up and studied them carefully. "Every teenager needs a car, especially one as clumsy as you." He laughed whole wholeheartedly. "I can't have you walking with the rain."

"Thank you, Dad." She was incredibly touched, but knew Charlie needed little more than a thank you. "I am hardly a teenager, though."

"You've always been an adult, Bella. Even as a kid. Always the one to make the tough decisions." He had always admired his daughter for her unfound maturity. When Charlie and Renee had divorced, Bella had been no more than four years old. He would never forget when he said goodbye to her, Bella's small hands wrapped around his neck. She had apologized to him, explaining as a small child could: "She needs me more, Dad."

Charlie unlocked the door, letting his daughter bring her luggage in and into the room at the top of the stairs, which had always belonged to her. Not being on to hover, he let her settle for a few minutes before hitching his belt higher on his waist.

"Well, I'm off to the station for a little bit."

Bella instantly stood up, but in reality she knew there was no amount of insisting that would change the outcome. The sickness was evident in his eyes, even he couldn't deny that. Charlie's sense of honor and loyalty to the town he had spent his entire life in ran deep in his soul, that much she was sure of.

"Now Bella." Charlie started. She knew the words before he spoke them. "The law doesn't stop needing to be enforced just because of a few pesky germs."

He left without more than a wave goodbye, and a promise to meet for dinner. And suddenly, Bella was left in silence. She sat on her window seal with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching the multi-color fall leaves fight with the wind as if they had a chance to begin with. This had always been her favorite time of year. The world quieted as everything prepared to start anew. She had not been able to resist the call of a large pile of autumn leaves. Renee had to pick small pieces of leaf out of her hair on a nightly basis, but never complained. It was the most child-like activity Bella ever willingly participated in.

With the memory fresh in her mind, the young woman grabbed the thickest jacket she owned and wrapped it around her delicate shoulders. She exited the house with ease, and set foot for the path behind the small house. The city had overwhelmed her at times, the high concentration of people around her would become all too much, and she would dream of disappearing down this trail. She had done this often as a child, trying to become lost in it all only to find herself back where she started. The simplicity of the swaying trees, of the sun spilling onto the lush green of the grass and weed covered ground had always been enough for her.

During all of the toughest times in her life, she had found herself here. When she learned of her parents divorce, she had disappeared on this trail for hours. It had been the day she became aware that even in the brightest light, love and dreams often died. It was a lesson she let sit in her mind now, as she walked away from the life she thought she knew.

She wasn't sure how long she walked, she just walked. It had been over a year since she had walked this trail, and was delighted to see it was very near the same. The same familiar fallen tree which she had carved her initials into lay in the same spot. The moss had grown thick over it, until it was almost unrecognizable for a moment. But she saw it for what it was, a place she could always come back to.

After an undocumented amount of time, the trail started to thin. She recognized less and less. Even though she could tell the sun was still high in the sky, the woods around her remained dark. Her surroundings were so opaque, she hardly noticed when the trees became less concentrated and revealed a clearing. She could barely bring back the childhood memories of this clearing since it was immeasurably different from the last time she had seen it. The sight in front of her was bright and colorful, vastly different from the grey and dead field it once was. The grass was vibrant and the multi-color flowers that bloomed from ground in such a way to make her question if it was in fact real. She took a timid step forward, as if she expected it all to disappear from her vision. She took a deep breath, letting the fragrant blossoms become engraved in her memory. This wasn't the field of dead dreams it had once been. Somehow, it had become a beautiful meadow.

"Can I ask what the hell you are doing here?" The hairs on the back of her neck stood up instantly as she became immobilized in the spot she stood. The unknown voice came from behind her, sounding dark and intimidating. It took everything in her to turn around and confront the man who had interrupted her moment.

Bella couldn't be surprised by the face that belonged to such a menacing voice. He stood there, his eyes as dark as midnight glaring at her. Everything about him seemed threatening. And just like that, her survival instincts kicked in. She backed up slowly at first, and watched as his face softened ever so slightly. She didn't hesitate again. She made her legs carry her as fast as possible, and ran from the danger that was radiating from this man.

"Nellie, stop!" She can hear his voice from somewhere behind her, but he doesn't follows her. She runs until her lungs are ready to explode from her chest and fall into a bloody pile on the floor. She cringes at the visual, but makes her legs run faster, further than she has sprinted in her life.

She falls to her knees in front of her Father's home, the mud soaking into her jeans. She takes in as much air as she can in a single breath, but it does no good. Which each breath, her chest only hurts more. She had never been more confused in her life. She didn't know who he was, but she had never been more scared in her life.

Her thoughts were chaotic, so jumbled she couldn't be sure of anything. But she couldn't ignore the feeling that if she had stopped, she might not have had the chance to run away.

**July 1918**

Edward Masen Jr. took a deep breath. His heart pounded in his chest, harder than it had in quite some time. He had reason to worry that his heart was somehow displaced and was making its way up his throat. Logically, he knew this was not the case. But no amount of logic would stop the goose bumps as they ran their way up his delicate spine. He wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks, wrinkling the paper that was wrapped around the flowers in the other hand. He had seen them in his Mother's garden as he had left for Nellie's house and did not falter in picking them. They were vibrant in color and reminded him of the pink of her cheeks.

He stood on the Carter's front porch fidgeting. He had been watching her from a distance for a few days, and knew he could not put this off any further. He had to know her. But being the proper gentleman he was raised to be, he knew what he had to do. He knocked on her door just after two that afternoon; when he was sure her Father would be home. He had just enough time to wipe the sweat beading at his forehead on the back of his hand before the door opened, revealing the man he knew to be Nellie's Father.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Carter. I'm Edward Masen." He spoke as clear as he could manage through his shaky voice. "I was wondering if you had a moment so we could speak."

Henry Carter was a tall man, who was aggressively protective of the life he had built for his family. This was all Edward knew about him. The older man scrutinized the shaking boy with his eyes, looking at him from head to toe and back to his face. This only made Edward more nervous, but he stood as tall as he could at the short lived age of seventeen. Edward didn't know what the man had seen in him, but was grateful for the words he spoke.

"Well, you better come inside then." He pushed the door back, and let the anxious boy enter the house. Edward had spent days staring at this door, wondering if he would ever be lucky enough to step through it. He took the small achievement in stride, knowing that he still had to convince this man his intentions with his daughter.

"Nellie is upstairs painting." He said firmly and with authority. Edward knew what he meant. He would not disturb his daughter for a potential suitor. "She takes her painting very seriously."

"I would not dream of interrupting her, sir." He nods, obviously taking the words into consideration. Edward clears his throat, taking the brief moment to arrange his thoughts. "I'd like to spend some time with her."

"Why?" Henry's eyes narrowed, causing the young boy to quiver.

"She's enchanting." Edward said without thinking of a proper response. He wanted to tell the truth. "She's gentle and kind; A true beauty."

Silence. The man did not say anything for several long seconds. Edward prepared himself for all outcomes, ranging from a simple no to feeling the hard surface of the man's boot as he kicked him out of the house. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he had cut it like his Mom had been requesting for several weeks. It seemed likely that Henry must have thought he was some type of rebel, with questionable morals.

"I suppose." Edward couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping his lungs. "Come back tomorrow. She'll be expecting you."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." With a smile on his face, Edward placed the flowers on the table between the two standing men. "Please tell her these are for her. From my Mother's garden."

Not being a man of many words, Henry nodded before showing the boy out. Edward practically floated out the door and away from the house. He had never felt so light on his feet.

"Oh, Edward?" Henry called to him, bringing him back to reality if only slightly. "If you hurt her, I'll personally see you never smile like that again."

Edward didn't doubt him for a moment.

One single night had never gone so slowly. It was much like Christmas Eve, and the night before a big exam for Edward. The mix of excitement and untainted terror was all too much. He found his eyes wide open well into the darkness of the night. He needed the morning light to break through his bedroom window as much as the air in his lungs. He got out of bed with the sun, a feat not yet seen in his seventeen years.

Elizabeth Masen was in the kitchen, having just seen her husband off to work. She sat at the counter with her traditional cup of morning tea. She was astonished by the sound of eager footsteps on the stairs and was even more surprised to see the look on her son's face. Even before he spoke the words, she knew what was going through the boy's head.

"Who is she?" She asked casually, tightening the tie on her robe.

"Why do you ask that?" Edward said casually, trying to mask the look of disbelief on his face. When would he learn? You can't hide anything from your Mother.

"Oh, just the fact that you're dressed before the sun is warm." She said nonchalantly letting a small smile fall upon her lips. "And the silly school-boy in love look on your face."

"Her name is Nellie." He said as he prepared himself a cup of tea. As much as he wanted to rush straight to her house, showing up at sunrise was too overzealous even for him. "Nellie Carter."

"Henry Carter's daughter?" His Mother laughed. She had heard things about the new family in town. Mostly how protective the man was over his only daughter. "You best be careful Edward. He may just kill you."

He wished he could tell his Mother not to worry about that, but he was just as concerned. The clock was not on his side on that morning. The more he counted down the minutes until an appropriate hour, the less often they came. Finally, after what seemed like days had passed until Elizabeth kissed his forehead and wished him luck. He forced himself to count a half second in between of each step, if only to keep him from running the entire way. Even if his pace was slow, his mind ran faster than it ever had. He wondered if she would remember him, covered in dust and blush from embarrassing himself in front of her. He wondered if her hair would frame her face like it had that day, even pulled up it had fallen into her face. But mostly, Edward wondered if she would feel it to, the call of her skin to be touched by his, or the allure of realizing that he must know her?

He stood on her porch much like he had the day before, the tension in his body causing him to shake like the young boy he was afraid to admit he really was. The heavy looking door opened before he could gather the courage to knock on it. There stood Henry Carter, looking nothing if not slightly annoyed.

"You are sweating on my mahogany porch, boy." He pointed to the swing that sat in the shade of house. "Go sit down. I'll tell Nellie you have arrived."

It didn't matter how long he waited for her out there, because the second she stepped onto the porch, time stood still. Gone was the shaky nervous boy, and here was the young man who was entranced with a woman. He stood to greet her, and gracefully takes her hand as she offered it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward." She said as she takes a seat on the porch. He sits next to her, far enough to be tasteful, but close enough to feel the pull of her.

Nellie doesn't say anything more, taking to chipping the dried paint off of her fingers. She looks anywhere but his face, hiding the betraying color of her cheeks.

"Are you an artist?" He asked even though he is already sure of the answer.

"Oh, I don't know about that. But I do enjoy painting." She finally dared to look up at him behind long eyelashes, sneaking a look at his striking features. He was smiling widely and with heart, and she couldn't help but return it. "Would you like to see?"

She didn't know why she offered, she never let anyone see her paintings. It surprised her to find that it wasn't that she was being polite. She wanted him to see.

He nodded as the Christmas morning feeling came back. He felt warm and happy, like a little boy waiting to receive what he had always wanted. And when she held the painting in front of him, he wasn't disappointed. In light strokes and varying colors, she had recreated his favorite spot in all of Chicago. It was off the beaten path of a large park. A hidden meadow his Mother had taken him to for picnics as a child. A spot he thought had been hidden from the entire world.

"You know this place?" He asked in awe.

"I came across it in my travels recently. It's gorgeous." She answered quietly, uneasy with her work in his hands.

"I'll give you that. It is truly beautiful."

"I go there to read sometimes. It's lovely to sit in the shade." She admitted yet another secret to him, unsure why she needed to tell him this.

"No, I meant the painting. It is as flawless as its creator." He watched her as the words slipped out. She smiled brighter than any smile he had ever seen. And he was too far gone to care about anything else but the girl with paint on her hands.


End file.
